create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:StormieCreater/Teenage Mutant Ninja...Gnomes?! (Seventh story in the TMNT series)
Chapter 1 It was a week before St. Patrick's day at the turtle lair that day. Saige and the Power Turtles came, along with Odette's friends and Eva's friends. Everyone was having a blast dressing up, having four leaf clovers, and telling Irish stories, which Ginger told to the others, with Leo II sitting next to her. Eva was sitting with her friends, drinking some leprechaun lemonade made by her older brother Donnie. She offered some to her friends, hoping they would like it. Meg: It even tastes like actual lemonade! Aolani: Girl, how do you do it? Eva: I don't do it, Donnie does. Matt: Well, it is still very good lemonade. Eva blushed. Matthew was her crush. She couldn't help but stare into the beautiful chocolate eyes of his. It seemed as though Matt had mutual affection for her. Aolani and Meg just stared. After a while, they snapped out of their trance. Matt: O_O Oh, I, uh, I'm sorry. Eva: I-it's okay. 0///0 After a while of setting up for the St. Patrick's day party, Eva looked around. She saw her two brothers flirting with their girlfriends, her other two brothers talking with Ralph and Frisco, and her younger sister hanging with her friends. A while back, Odette had a crush on her friend, Willemse, but he thinks of her as a younger sister, and Odette gladly accepted. Now, Willemse is dating Roari. Leo: Aw, man! Outta four leaf clovers! Saige: Maybe I can get some for you! Leo: No thanks, Saige. I don't want you to work too hard. Eva: I'll do it! Leo: Cool! Thanks Eva! As soon as Leo gave Eva the word, she headed up to the surface to collect some four leaf clovers, growing in the Mutation High garden. As soon as she gathered enough, she put them in her satchel and started to head home. But, suddenly, she spotted something in a dark tunnel. It was pointy. and red. Eva: (pointy? red? What is it?) *follows the image* Eva started to follow the strange shape to the alleyway, and stopped. She looked around. She couldn't find anything. ???: Shh! Eva: Huh? *looks around again* ???: Don't tell anyone I am here! Eva looked again, but all she saw was a gnome, standing by a wall. As she looked closer, she could see the gnome's chestnut eyes shift towards her. Eva: *startled* GAH! Gnome: *stops standing* AH! Both: WAAH! Both startle each other so much that the moving gnome hides himself behind a trash can lid, and Eva stumbles in a dumpster. Gnome: You're a talking turtle! Eva: *peeks out from the dumpster lid* You're a talking gnome! Gnome: *smirks* Touché. Eva: B-b-but, y-you...you, wha?!, how, I... Gnome: Woah woah woah *comes towards the dumpster* Slow you roll, sister. I would be asking the same questions with you. Eva: *climbs out of the dumpster* True. Gnome: What are you anyway?! Eva: I am a preteen mutant ninja turtle. Gnome: Whaaaat? *pleased and surprised* A mutant, a ninja, AND a turtle?! I must be dreaming! Eva: You're not...I guess. Gnome: *awestruck* Amazing. Eva: So, uh, what's your name? Chapter 2 Gnome: My name is Sven. Sven the Gnome. *bows* pleased to meet your acquaintance. And you? Eva: Hamato Evelynn. Call me Eva. *curtsys* Love the chivalry, by the way. Sven: Why, thank you! It's one of the best! Eva: *rolls her eyes and smiled* And the optimism. Sven: So Eva, where'd ya come from? Eva: Right here, in New York City. Sven: *leans against the wall* I can see why. Most of the good-looking dolls come from this very city. Eva: Wow. That's very...um...flattering! Uh, thanks? Sven: *looks at her in a flirty way* Who wouldn't think you're pretty? With those turquoise eyes and all. Eva: *slightly blushes* OOkay! So, uh, where are you from? Sven: Little ol' me? Ireland! Eva: The Emerald Isle?! I have always wanted to go to Ireland! Sven: It's really pretty actually! There's lots of castles, gingers, people with freckles, and gnomes like myself! Eva: There are other gnomes like you? Sven: *sigh* yea. I'm a spirit gnome, which is why I can talk. But, recently, I have been demoted from the spirit gnomes because I, well, accidentally released a pack of Irish demons on the forest of the spirit gnomes. Eva: That's terrible! Sven: It is. And what's worse, if I can't get back into the forest with the other gnomes by St. Patrick's Day, I turn to stone...forever. Eva: *covers her mouth with her hands* That's just horrible! Why would they do this to such a friendly gnome?! Sven: I'm a misfit, that's why. They don't want me. Eva: Y'know what? *puts her hand on his shoudler* I'll prove them wrong! I'll help you become a spirit gnome again! Don't you worry about that! Sven: Thanks, Evie. You don't know how much this means to me. Eva: I better get this stuff to my brother. Bye, Sven! Sven: *waves* You too, Evie! Eva: *leaves but turns around* And uh...mind not calling me Evie? Sorry but only one of my friends calls me that. Sven: It's cool! Eva: *smiles at him then heads back to the lair* Back at the lair... Leo: You found them! Thanks Eva! Eva: You're welcome. Uh, Leo? Leo: Yes, Eva? Eva: Umm, I might be going somewhere for the next six days. Leo: Where? Eva: Ireland. Ginger and Willemse: Ireland?! Ginger and Willemse came running towards Eva. They were both almost talking at once. Ginger: My sister is still in Ireland! Willemse: So is my brother! Ginger: We haven't been able to find them for days! Willemse: I miss my brother! Ginger's sister, Esther, and my brother, Ishmael, went missing. Ginger: I'm afraid you will go missing too! Eva: Guys, guys. I promise I will be back my St. Patrick's day. Donnie: *heads towards Eva* To help you, I have built a transportation device. *holds a cube with a button on the top* It's small, but it can do you well. Eva: Thanks, Donnie. Gabby: C'mon Donnie! Me, Leo and Saige are playing St. Patrick Twister! Donnie: I'm comin' I'm comin'! *leaves* Eva: I'll be alright, guys. And, if I can, I can find Esther and Ishmael and bring them home. Ginger and Willemse: You're the best! *hugs her* Eva: *tightly* You're...welcome! Eva held the box in her hands. Eva: *quietly* And I promise, Sven, I will be sure to make you a spirit gnome again. Chapter 3 Eva went out on the surface again and headed to Mutation High with Sven. Eva was looking for an Irish book with a map of Ireland. Sven: So...where're we heading? Eva: To the Mutation High library to get a book in Ireland, so that it can help with where we are heading. Sven: Sounds, oodie goodie to me! After a while, Sven and Eva headed to the library to get the book. Sven: *whisper shouts* Woah! Look at this place! Eva: *quietly* Yea. Sven: *whisper shouts* It's full of mutant girls! Eva: *quietly* Yea, girls do love reading. Sven: *whisper shouts* This place is Babe Central! Eva: *quietly*...No comment. Librarian: *quietly* Can I help you find anything? Sven: Yes, I do have one question...*points to the mutant girl dog* *flirtiously* What's her name? Librarian: *rolls her eyes* Eva: *gently pushes Sven aside* We're looking for a book on Ireland. Librarian: Right this way. After the librarian led them to a book on Ireland, they sat down at a booth in the corner and looked through it. Eva: So what can you tell me about the history of spirit gnomes? Sven: Well, we are ageless, but we have been active since 1210. Eva: Woah, you have been around for a SUPER long time. Sven: Yup. I've seen it all. *turns to a page of a map of Ireland* Ah! Here we go! There's my forest *indicates the center of Ireland* Eva: So there are Irish demons in there? Sven: Yes, and I can't defeat them because they are skilled in Ninjutsu. Eva jerked her head up. This could be her chance to show Sven how good of a ninja she was! Eva: Sven, I am good at Ninjutsu! Sven: You are?! Eva: Yes! So I can teach you! Sven: Thank you Eva! But I have to warn you, I am a fast learner. Eva: And I have to warn you, you might not want to go dressed up like that. Sven: Wait...what are you implying by this? Eva: I am implying...that it's time for me to make you a ninja gnome! Chapter 4 The next day, Eva snuck Sven into the lair using stealth mode. Sven: Why is it so dark up here? Eva: Shh. It's stealth. That is one of the ways of Ninjutsu. You can't be a ninja unless you are stealthy. Sven: *whisper* got it. *winks at her* After they got through the ceiling of the lair, they headed towards Eva's room. Sven: Woah...nice! Eva: Yup, this is my room. Pretty cool, huh? Sven: *is jumping on Eva's bed* Woahhoah! This is fun! *stops jumping and stares at the pictures on her wall* Hehe. Someone has a shrine. Eva: What? *turns around to see her pictures* Oh, those?! *tries blocking them* Well, I, uh, I just... Sven: Who is that anyway? Eva: It's *puts hands down*...his name is Matthew. He has a red mask, brown eyes, and he is skilled with the ninja stars. He's...my crush. Sven: Oh *looks down, then jerks his head back up* It seems like all the good-looking girlies are taken. Eva: Well, technically he's not my boyfriend...yet. Now, uh, let's get you some ninja gear! *opens a cabinet with ninja gear inside* Let's see here... While Eva goes to take a look through her ninja gear, Sven also decides to look as well. In the pile, he spots a pair of yellow fingerless gloves and decides to try them on. Eva: There's a bunch of gear in here for yo-*is interrupted by a yellow fingerless gloves wearing Sven* Sven: Looking good! *flexes his muscles and looks at Eva* Hey, Evie, do these gloves make me look macho? Eva: Sure do...but please don't call me Evie, remember? Sven: Oh *clears throat* yes, I'm...sorry. Eva: I found some elbow and knee pads for you. *gives them to Sven, and he puts them on* Sven: Guess you do need these when fighting...even if you aren't riding a bike or anything. Eva: And last but not least, a mask! Most ninjas wear masks, you don't have to though. Sven: Hit me with your best shot! I'm ready! Eva: Alright then. *opens a cabinet with different colored masks* Take your pick! Sven looked long and hard at the beautifully colored masks. Finally, he chose a forest green mask. Eva: Alright. Now we choose a weapon that best fits you. My sensei always told me "The weapon chooses you, as much as you choose it" Sven: Let's roll. Eva snuck Sven into the dojo to try out different weapons. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't master the weapon. Until he found a manriki kunai, a chain with a dagger on one end, and a ring at the other end. He slid the ring through his middle finger and tested it. He mastered it in seconds and even Evelynn was impressed. Eva: Alright Sven, try taking out the dummies with the manriki. Once Eva said "hajime!" Sven started to attack the moving dummies, defeating every single one. Once he finished, he went over to Eva and did a signature Japanese bow. Eva did the same, with her fist in her hands. Eva: You weren't kidding when you said that you were a fast learner. Sven: Learned from the best! *winks at Eva again* Eva: Now you are ready. Let's go to Ireland and defeat those demons. Chapter 5 Eva and Sven went out to the surface to test out Donnie's transportation device. Sven: You sure this will work? Eva: Trust me, my big brother is the best at inventions. He'll make it work for sure. Once Eva pressed the button, it transformed from a cube to a keypad in seconds. Cube: Where would you like to go? Eva typed in "Ireland" and the cube processes it. Once it was granted, the cube shined a light on Eva and Sven and pixelated them, and itself, to Ireland. They landed on the soft green pastures and the keypad turned into a cube again. Eva put the cube into the satchel. Sven: So yea, this is my home! Eva: It. is so. pretty! And, uh, *shyly* you actually look really nice in that ninja suit you are wearing. Sven: *gives Eva the flirty eye* Really? Eva: O_T hey now! Don't get any ideas! Sven: *angelic face* I won't! Eva: But...where are we in Ireland? Sven: My forest isn't that far. Just follow me past the Sapphire Castle, near the blarney stone statue, over the Uragh Stone Circle and into the epicenter of Spirit Gnome Forest! Eva: Let's go! Eva and Sven started their journey toward the gnome forest through Ireland. They pretended to play "off with their heads" with a broken guillotine at the Sapphire Castle. At the Blarney stone, while having lunch, Sven kissed the top of it, leaving Eva in a shocked state, staring at him awkwardly. Sven: What? Irish tradition. After that, it was getting dark so they had to spend the night at the Uragh Stone Circle. Eva: isn't the night so beautiful, staring at those constellations? Sven: *laying on one of the stones* Yep...that's the beauty of space and creation. Eva:...Sven? Sven: Yea? Eva: do you...do you ever feel like you will never go back to the spirit gnomes? Sven: *deep sigh* Always, kid. Why'cha ask? Eva: No reason. I just think the others are not being fair. Sven: Kid, it's my fault. Don't lay it on others. I...kinda deserve it. Eva: but it was an accident. They should've at LEAST gave you a second chance. Sven: What's done is done, Eva. Eva: *begins to stand up* But what's done to you is so not worth it! You deserve better than this!! Aagh! *punches a sturdy rock really hard, then take three deep breaths* Sven: *jumps from his rock to the rock Eva punched* Enjoy your little temper tantrum, Veruca Salt? Eva just sighs and plops down in front of the rock with her legs crossed. He comes down next to her and puts his hand on her shell. Eva starts to shed a few tears, but wipes them away before Sven sees them. Sven: Don't you worry, Eva. I'm gonna make sure we defeat those Irish demons in the forest and regain my status as a spirit gnome. Eva is speechless. She just smiled and gave Sven a hug. Sven hesitated at first, but then hugged her back. Sven: I promise. After they embraced, Sven hopped back onto the rock Eva punched and laid down. Eva cuddles in the grass, still in front of the rock. Eva: *with one eye open* Night Sven. Sven: Goodnight, Evie. *drifts off to sleep* Eva: Just call *yawn* me Eva. Sven and Eva went to sleep, knowing that the next day, they would continue their adventure. Chapter 6 The sun shined over the hills of Ireland as morning came. Sven was still snuggled on that rock until he was awaken by a periwinkle glow. Once he awoke, he saw his friend, Evelynn sat up, crossed legged, with her eyes closed. Sven hopped down from the rock and sat next to Eva. Sven: What'cha doing? Eva: *snaps out of her trance and stops glowing* It's a relaxation meditation that my sensei taught me. Sven: Oh, so you're Japanese? Eva: No, but my sensei is. I have learned a few Japanese words during my childhood...before I was separated from my brothers and sisters. Sven: Well, this may be an awkward question but *scoots closer to Eva* M-maybe you can speak a few words in Japanese for me? Eva: Oh, alright. *turns towards Sven, still cross legged and does her Japanese bow while holding her fist in her hands* Kon'nichiwa, suvu~en. Kyō wa sutekina asa ga aru koto o negatte imasu. ("Hello, Sven. I hope you are having a nice morning today.") Sven: *shocked and blushing* W-w-woah. Eva: Eh, it's kinda a thing. Now c'mon. *stands up* We better get going to that forest of yours. Sven: Oh, uh, yea. Hehe! *rubs the back of his neck* Meanwhile, back at the turtle lair, the door was knocking. All four of the turtles and Raleigh stood up. All: I'll get it! All of them struggle to get the door, until it gets into a big fight. Leo stops them. Leo: Al-right! No one gets it! Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Odette, and Raleigh: Fine. But it didn't last long, and as the door kept on knocking they snapped out of their state. All: I'll get it! Donnie: Look! The horror! *points at something that is not there* Leo, Raph, Mikey, Odette, and Raleigh: Where?! *look in that same spot* Donnie: *goes up to the door* Who is it? Mikey: I never get to get it! Matt: It's us! Eva's friends! Can we come in? Donnie: Sure! *opens the door for them* Aolani: Is the Ev-turtle here? Donnie: Nope. She's on a trip to Ireland. Meg: Aw! Matt: Drat. I...wanted to see her. Leo: You can come back next time to see if she's here. She'll be back by St. Patrick's day. Three of them: Okay. *leave* Raph: Eva's in Ireland? Donnie: She'll be back though. She didn't say what she was doing however. Once again, the door knocks again. All: I'll get it! Leo: Look! Newsies on Broadway! The five of them: Where?! While they were distracted, Leo opened the door to see Gabby and Saige. Leo: Gabby! Saige! Nice seeing you here! Mikey: *balls his hands in fists* I NEVER GET TO GET IT! Chapter 7 Back in Ireland, Sven and Eva finally arrived at the forest of the Spirit Gnomes. Sven: We did it Eva! We made it! I just have to tell my fellow spirit gnomes to hide so that we can make those Irish demons flee once and for all! Eva: Let's do this. When they entered the forest, they saw the leader, Dmitri, surrounded by all the spirit gnomes in the forest. They were in a riot. Dmitri: I know we have had some mishaps in the past, but I promise you. We will do everything it takes to destroy those Irish Demons and remove them from our forest. Sven: And I can help! Sven raised his hand high so that everyone could see him. Gnomes: Ad.lib What's he doing back here?! I thought we demoted him! Who is that with him? Dmitri: Sven, I thought we discussed this. You are not a spirit gnome anymore. Sven: Yea, but what if I defeat the demons? Then I can be a spirit gnome again! HYYYYYAH! *does a high kick* All the spirit gnomes just stared. Eva: Your majesty, it was an accident. Can't you just give him a second chance? Dmitri: Young ma'am, I'm just trying to prevent someone from getting hurt. Green male gnome: I say we get rid of Sven for good and handle the demons ourselves! Pink female gnome: Yea! I agree! Sven: But I can do this! I'm sure! Blue male gnome: No let's kick him out! Other gnomes: Yea! Kick him out! The other gnomes started chanting and coming towards Sven. Sven became terrified and started backing away. Eva got scared as well. Suddenly, her fear boiled into anger. Anger turned into rage and before she could stop herself, she jumped in front of the spirit gnomes and scowled at them. Eva: CAN'T YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP?! SVEN IS ONLY TRYING TO HELP YOU! BUT YOU DO LET HIM! NO! NO YOU DON'T! I CAME ALL THIS WAY FROM NEW YORK JUST TO FACE STUBBORN, ANTAGONISTIC SPIRIT GNOMES! I'D RATHER ALL OF YOU TURN INTO STONE THEN SVEN! The spirit gnomes stopped their riot. They all just stared at her. Eva's face was blood red. She looked over at Sven. His face was pale. Dmitri looked like he was about to faint. Finally, after a while of staring, Dmitri faced his throne. Dmitri: Sven...leave the forest until you can learn to control your friend. Sven: *sighs and bows* Yes, your majesty. After Sven and Eva left the spirit gnome forest, Sven looked annoyed. Eva felt guilt. Eva: Sven, I'm...I'm sorry. Sven: *faces Eva* Eva, I told you I had it under control! Eva: I'm sorry! I was just concerned! Sven: I couldn've demonstrated my ninja skills but noooo you had to jump in and lose your temper! Eva: Sven, please! Let's go back and try to defeat the demons! That will show them! Sven: Good idea, I will go... Eva: Yes! Sven: And you can stay here. Eva What?! B-but I thought- Sven: After what you did, I don't think I need your help anymore! Thanks, but no thanks. *turns around to head back to the forest* Eva: Sven, wait! Sven: *still has an angry face on* What!? Eva: I...I only did it for you own good. Sven: Well, my own good didn't need any help. I'm going, and you aren't coming with me. *heads toward the forest* See you never, Evie. Eva: EVA! Sven: I know. *enters the forest* Eva watches as her ex-friend headed towards the forest. She hurt him, and got out of control. Eva: I'm just like my brother! Eva collapses onto a stump near the forest and weeps. Near the entrance, Sven was still angry, but then he looked back and filled with sorrow. He pulled up his mask, wiped a tear, then pulled his mask back down to heads into the forest. But for some reason, he wasn't alone. Chapter 8 Eva kept on sobbing until she heard a scream in the distance. She followed it to a girl with red hair and green eyes and a tall muscular man. Muscular: I thought we had a deal! Girl: You can quit that deal! *punches him* Muscular: Hey! Why you little...! The muscular man tried to attack the girl until Eva stepped in. Eva: Looking for something? Muscular: Yea, my money! Eva: Here *hands him a bag of gold* Muscular: What?! This isn't gold! It's tiny! Eva: Then what about this? *throws a way huger bag at the muscular man* The big bag of gold crushes the muscular man so only his head is sticking out. Muscular: *tightly* This is fine. Eva: Now you stay there and think about what you did mister! Girl: Wow! That was amazing! Eva: Eh, it's nothing. So what did he want from you? Girl: Money! I didn't have any, and I've been traveling for a while now! Eva: Wow. That's a long time. Girl: I got lost at a young age. Eva: I'm Evelynn. Call me Eva. Girl: I'm Esther. Eva gasped. She must've be Ginger's sister she was talking about! Eva went up to her. Eva: Esther?! Esther: Yes! Eva: Do you happen to know anybody by the name of Ginger McNally? Esther: Yes! That's my sister! Where is she?! Eva: Back at home with me. You wanna come with me? Esther: Are you kidding?! Yes! Thank you so much! *hugs her* Eva: You are welcome. We better get back. Eva grabs the cube to transport her back to New York, but she hesitates. She looks back at the gnome forest, and puts the cube back into the satchel. Esther: Wait, I thought we were going back home. Eva: Before we do, there's a friend that needs my help. Let's go. Chapter 9 Sven was near his home, but sat on a stone, thinking about Eva. Sven: What have I done? Have I ruined my chances with Eva? Maybe we could've talked this over. Maybe...*sigh* I messed things up pretty bad. It is all my fault! *buries his head in his knees* Just as he was about to cry, he heard a whoosh near the forest. Sven perked his head up to see what the noise was. Mysterious voice: Har har snicker ha! Sven: Who's there?! *gets his manriki out* I just figured out Ninjutsu, and I am not afraid to use it! Sven looked around to see of anyone was there. Just then a horseshoe crab like figure jumped out of the forest. Figure: Har har snicker- woah! Sven: AAAHH! The figure accidentally lands on Sven and the two accidentally tumble over. After Sven gets up, he tries to help the mysterious figure. Sven: You ok- Figure: That was amazing! Let's do that again! *tries to run back but Sven holds him back* Sven: Woah there, skippy! What are you doing in here? There are Irish demons everywhere! Figure: Well, first of all, my name is Ishmael, second of all, I crave adventure, and third, Irish demons?! Sounds awesome! *pumps fist* Sven: Well, I guess, but it is not awesome when they destroy the forest! Ishmael: Dude, I'll help you! I trained to fight ninja style too! So does my brother Willemse! Sven: Willemse? Ishmael: Yea, man, he's 13, he's my species, wears these goggles that make him look like a pilot. Sven: Sounds...cool! Ishmael: Yea, man we were the best of brothers! I decided to come to Ireland to seek adventure! Sven: You got lost, didn't you? Ishmael: Pshh! Naw! I crave adventure! Sven: *gives Ishmael the "really?" face* Ishmael: Okay I guess I am a little lost. Sven: Never fear. We will try to seek adventure! Together! *offers his hand* Whatya say? Ishmael: Deal! *shakes his hand* Let's find those demons! Sven and Ishmael were headed towards the depths of the forest, but Sven looked back. He thought of Eva again. He sighed and slightly smiled towards her direction, then headed back with Ishmael to rid his forest of demons forever. Chapter 10 While Sven and Ishmael were heading for the center of the forest, Esther and Eva were heading towards the forest as well. Esther: Didn't you say that the forest is filled with Irish demons? Eva: Well, my friend did. We need to help him before- Voice: YIPE! Eva: Before they get to him! Let's go! Eva ran as fast as her legs could carry, with Esther just behind her. They finally found Sven and Ishmael fighting off a sudden band of Dark green Irish demons. Eva: *whispering* They need our help. Meanwhile... Sven: *tries hitting the demons with his weapon* I-*pant* I can't hold them off much longer! Ishmael: You can do it, little dude! Sven: Yikes! *trips on a rock and falls backward* Just as the demons were going to engulf him, a scythe spun like a boomerang, hit them, and made then disappear. The scythe then returned into Eva's hands. Sven: Eva? Eva: Let's get 'em, Esther! Esther: You got it! This was the battle with the demons. They did everything they could to defeat them. When Sven was back to back with Eva, he finally had time to talk with her. Sven: Hey. *hits a demon with his manriki* Eva: Hey. Sven: Look, I'm sorry I lost it. I-demon on your right! *Eva notices it and hits it* I wasn't thinking. Eva: No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-look out! *Sven ducks and Eva hits the demon behind him with her scythe* Lost it in front of your friends. Sven: They weren't my friends. I thought I ruined my chances of being a gnome big time. Eva: But St. Patrick's day is tomorrow! I gotta get home and you have to become a spirit gnome. Sven: It's still not too late. We can do this. Together. *holds out his hand for her* Deal? Eva: Deal. Eva shakes Sven's hand but notices he doesn't let go automatically. Sven blushes as he pulls Eva in for a hug. Eva hugs him right back. Ishmael: Uh, hehe. I don't mean to break up the party but there are still demons we have to defeat! Sven: Oh yea right! Hehe! *rubs the back of his neck* Eva: Oop! Sorry! Just when they thought they defeated all of them, another demon, bigger and darker than all the rest came out. The Boss. It laughed so maniacally that the four of them were terrified. They got into their fighting stances, and fought. The demon began to get stronger. Ishmael: Just one final blow until it goes away! Esther: but if it blows, we'll all be in danger! Sven: Then I will do it. Eva: What?! Sven: I'll defeat the demon. I want you all to be safe. Ishmael: Sounds great for me! Let's scram, whatever your name is! *grabs Esther hand and leads her out* Esther: It's Esther! *they leave* Eva: Sven no! I already lost someone, I'm not going to lose you! Sven: Eva *puts his hands on her shoulders* You said that we can prove the spirit gnomes wrong. So prove them wrong and save the forest I will. Eva: But, Sven! You won't be able to become a spirit gnome! Sven: Saving you is more important. Besides, I'll die either way. Now, go, Evie-I mean, Eva. Eva: Be careful. Sven: I will. Eva ran out of the forest as fast as she could. Then, once she was out, she heard a blast coming from the center. He defeated the demon! But also himself as well. Eva sobbed right there on the spot, for her friend, a gnome was dead and defeated. She checked her watch. It was almost midnight and he didn't even have a chance to become a spirit gnome. Just as she decided to get the button out, a lighter blast came from the center. Out popped Sven, glowing bright for all to see. Eva: Sven's alive! Sven's alive! *runs towards him* Ishmael: *looks at Esther* Hey, uh, *clears throat* you were pretty awesome back there. Esther: *rubs her arm* Thanks. *slightly blushes* Chapter 11 Outside of the forest the next day, all the spirit gnomes gathered around Sven, Evan, Ishmael, and Esther. Dmitri stepped toward Sven. Dmitri: Sven, I never knew you would be able to defeat them like that. You risked your life to save us. And just by doing that, you automatically became a spirit gnome. Sven: It feels good to be a spirit gnome again! Dmitri: Congratulations, Sven. You are now, and forever more, a spirit gnome. Sven smiled his brightest. Eva smiled for him. Green gnome: Long live Sven! Other gnomes: Long live Sven! Ishmael: Ditto! After a celebration, Sven noticed Eva was leaving. Sven: Hey, Eva! Where 'ya going? Eva: Back to New York. I told my family I would be back for St. Patrick's day. Sven: Oh, geez kid. I..is it that day already? Eva: *nods* Yup. Sven: I haven't even got to tell you. Eva: What? Sven: Well...I really like you Eva. You're kind, sweet, willing to help others, and you are fiercely loyal. You are pretty amazing. Eva: Oh, Sven. *slightly blushes* I knew there was some sweetness in you. Sven:*rubs the back of his neck* I-I guess. Well, you best get going before the sun sets. Eva: Even though it is morning. It was silent for a moment. Then Eva broke the silence. She knelt down, and gave Sven one last hug. Eva: I'm going to miss you, Sven. Sven: *hugs her back* Aww, shucks, Evie. I'll miss you too. *stops embracing her and put his hand over his mouth* Eva: I really don't mind anymore. *starts to leave* Sven: Eva, wait! Eva: What? Sven: *Takes off his mask* Take this. *gives the mask to Eva* a little something to remember me by. Eva: Thanks, Sven! Sven: But I'm still keeping my gloves! They make me look macho! *Both laugh* Oh, and good luck with that one dude. Eva: Thanks. Ishmael: Hey, Einstein! You coming?! Eva: Yea! Just a sec! *to Sven* I will see you later. Sven: Smell you later, Eva. *holds out his hand one more time* Eva grabs his hand, but Sven doesn't let go again. Instead, he pulls her down and gives her a quick, yet tender, kiss on the cheek. Eva started to blush more, then she caught up with Ishmael and Esther. She looked back and waves to Sven. Sven signals her bye back, then heads off with the rest of the spirit gnomes. As soon as Eva typed in "New York City", the portal opened, and on their way to New York they were, along with the two lost siblings. Chapter 12 That day in the lair, Eva was smiling when she saw Esther hugging Ginger and Ishmael with Willemse in a headlock. Willemse: *teary-eyes* Ishmael, you're alive! Ishmael: Of course I'm alive! What did you think I was? Dead? Eva laughed, while she was telling her friends about Ireland. Meg: Soooo...did you see any leprechauns? Eva: *shakes her head* No leprechauns. But I did see gnomes. Aolani: There are gnomes in Ireland? Eva: Yep. Surprisingly, yes. Matt: Hey...what's that wrapped around your arm? Eva: What? This? *notices Sven's mask around her arm* Oh, my friend gave me this mask as a souvenir. Matt: Oh, uh, cool. I-I thought you started dating someone in Ireland. Eva: What, me! No! I would never because I like you! *covers her mouth in disbelief* Matt: Wait...what? You like me? Aolani: Busted! Eva: *unsurely* Yea? Please don't hurt me! Matt: Oh wow. *blushes* Eva, I-I like you too! Eva: Wow! Really?! Matt: Duh, yes! I LOVE you! Eva: Dude, I'm blushing! Aolani: Why, don't you just kiss already? Matt and Eva: What?! Pssh! No! Matt: Not yet, anyway. Eva: Why don't you two kiss. *points towards Meg and Aolani* Aolani: *flirty eyes Meg* Oh, reeeaaaaallllllyyy? Meg: S-s-She's just k-k-kidding? *Aolani kisses her* Matt and Eva laugh. Eva was back home. She had one heck of an adventure in Ireland and wishes to have more. But right, now she would enjoy her time at home...for now. Eva: I guess that makes me a Teenage Mutant Ninja Gnome-er-I mean turtle! Once the party was over that evening, and that she learned that Matthew like her, she ran into her room, and put Sven's mask on her desk. Eva: Thanks, my friend. Thank you for giving me the week of my life. After that, she blew out her light and fell into a dreamy sleep. The End Coming up Next: Mutation Finale on TMNT: Heroes in a Half Shell! Category:Blog posts